


The Great Fridge Note War

by cypheroftyr



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: College AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I took impressioniste's idea of Fenris and Anders being college room mates and leaving passive aggressive notes and started a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the love of soy milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impressioniste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impressioniste/gifts).



Fenris hated the blond chem major he was assigned to room with in second year. He was loud, drank and partied and had zero concept of personal space. What was worse, he drank Fenris’ soy milk all the time and never replaced it.

He wasn’t a rich kid like Sebastian, but he was alright. Anders was a pain in the ass to live with, he was just grateful they weren’t in the same program so he’d have to see him in classes too. All he’d wanted was to come to his room, have a strong cup of coffee and read for pleasure. He was done with class until Monday, and finally had the suite to himself for a while.

All was well until he looked in the fridge and found not just his soy milk gone, but his left over curry he’d planned to have for dinner. “Venhedis!” Fenris snapped as he shut the fridge and yanked on his coat to go out to the store, again. On his way out he decided to leave a note on the mini-whiteboard, because he was just that angry.

Fenris scribbled hastily, the words legible but scrawled in black marker across the off-white surface. _Jackass, soy milk doesn’t grow on trees. Don’t drink mine. Or I’ll drink your fancy beer. F~_

“There, maybe he’ll get the hint.” he muttered before he went to the nearest Trader Joes since school didn’t carry the brand he liked. While he ran his unintentional errand, Anders wandered in during a break and found his note.

“Oh come on, it’s just milk. If he touches my beer, I’ll snap his neck.” Anders snarled under his breath. _Fine, I’ll leave your stupid milk alone. Don’t touch my Stella! Also, I have a name. Anders_. he scrawled underneath in red marker before he left for his next class.

That was how the great note war began between Fenris and Anders, but not how it ended. The tale just gets worse from here, culminating in food fights, arguments that freshmen still talk about to this day and the near expulsion of both along with Sebastian Vael, an unwitting third party that got sucked into their war by way of stopping by for dinner one night with Fenris.


	2. Laundry vs Legos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midterms stress people out. That's not a reason for their own brand of misbehavior

The next time Fenris and Anders exchange snippy whiteboard volley’s it’s over laundry. It’s not that Fenris is that anal retentive about the state of the suite, but he swears to the Maker that if he comes back to find that Anders has left his clothes in the dryer for days on end he will throw every bit of clothes he has away.

 _Anders, take your clothes out of the dryer or I’m tossing them out next time. F~_ Fenris wrote in his tight script before he left for his afternoon classes. He came back to a note that was par for the course.

_Fenris, you throw my clothes out and I’ll hide all your LEGO Star Wars sets. Or burn them, whatever mood I’m in. Leave my stuff alone. A~_

"If he touches those LEGO’s I’ll burn him." Fenris muttered angrily before he headed to his room to study. He didn’t come out until dinner time, when he had to see his suite mate.

Anders looked haggard, and didn’t even look up when Fenris entered the kitchen. “Leave my clothes alone, I can’t…replace them easily.” he muttered then went back to his own schoolwork.

Fenris sighed and made dinner as he studiously ignored the blond and his take away container of pad thai. He slid into a chair at the table and ate quickly so he could avoid talking to Anders as much as possible. It was midterms, he had too much to do and not enough time to spare on petty fights with the blond chem student.

He was about to scrape his plate when he heard his name called again. “What Anders?”

"I said I’d try to be better about the laundry ok? Just don’t ya know." he tapered off under the angry green gaze.

"You get one more time and if you touch my LEGO’s I’ll burn you am I clear?" he waited with plate in hand, awaiting a response.

"Not necessary, I’ll do better." Anders muttered before he gathered his things went to his room with a soft click of the door. 

"We’ll see." was all he said before he took care of his dishes and retreated for his own night of hitting the books.

Anders did pretty good on the laundry, and didn’t have to resort to destroying Fenris’ LEGO’s, but that didn’t mean a new problem wouldn’t arise before finals week.


End file.
